


The Night Shift (or How Alec Lightwood got a Date)

by onceandfuturemoose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alexander Lightwood is adorable, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Flustered Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane is beautiful, Magnus knows this and Alec definatly knows this, McDonald's, tumblr what have you done to me???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceandfuturemoose/pseuds/onceandfuturemoose
Summary: Alec was on the verge of falling asleep when the most beautiful man he had seen walked up to the counter to order. Suddenly, he was the most alert person to work a night shift at McDonald’s.(Or I saw a Tumblr prompt mentioning McDonald's and my mind screamed MALEC and spat this idea at me.)





	The Night Shift (or How Alec Lightwood got a Date)

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through Tumblr as I do and read a prompt mentioning McDonald's. I didn't really follow the prompt in any way expect for the working at McDonald's aspect. Sorry if this makes no sense. I only had a short amount of time to write and edit. Please tell me if there are any glaring mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

“Hello, welcome to McDonald’s. How can I help you?” Alec said as he stared down at the counter, trying extremely hard to not close his eyes and fall asleep.

He swayed slightly on the spot as he waited for the customer to reply. Why did he agree to work the night shift again? He had an 6:30 lecture tomorrow, what was he doing working? Oh right, Izzy needed the night off. He sometimes regretted being such an amazing older brother. 

“Well pretty boy, can I have a cheeseburger and some small fries?” 

Alec looked up startled. He saw the sight in front of him and suddenly he was fully alert. The customer was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He was wearing eyeliner, which made his intriguing and mystical eyes seem brighter. He had light makeup on and was wearing the most flamboyant outfit that Alec had seen in a long time. As crazy as the outfit seemed, it fit the wearer’s figure and personality perfectly. The customer smiled as he watched Alec cheeks dust in pink. The blush only increased when he saw how beautiful the customers smile was. It was one of the most beautiful sights Alec had seen. 

‘“Uh- Wha- Sorry, what did you want again, si-sir.” Alec stuttered out with great difficulty. 

“Just a cheeseburger and small fries darling.” The customer smirked flirtingly. 

Alec lowered his gaze reluctantly to write the order into the machine, he felt like staring at the man in front of him forever. His blush reached his neck as he felt the customer's stare on him. Alec had never experienced anyone being so interested in him or flirt with him so openly. 

“That will be 5 dollars and 50 cents.” 

The customer dug into his wallet and pulled out a 10 dollar note. 

“Here you go, darling.” He said holding it out towards Alec. 

Alec reached forward to get the note out of the customer’s hand. Their hands brushed each other for a slight second. The customer's eyes brightened as their fingers touched and Alec felt something warm and wonderful travel through him. Alec hands shook slightly as he got change for the note from under the counter. 

“Here’s your change.” 

When Alec gave the change to the customer, they both let their hands touch for a few seconds more seconds than needed. Alec turned around to help the one other person at the store make the order. His head was whirling from the fact a hot, young man was showing interest in him. It was something that Alec thought would only happen in his dreams. Alec forcefully stopped himself from turning around every 5 seconds to stare at the customer while he prepared the order. After a 3-minute wait, everything was finished. He went out the counter to find the man waiting there, leaning on a table. He looked so fucking hot! 

“Your order is finished.” 

“Thank you very much, darling.” The man took hold of the bag and sent a dazzlingly smile towards Alec, that made Alec's head spin. 

The customer turned around and started to walk away. Alec bites back from disappointedly sighing or calling out to him. He was about to lose hope when the customer turned around and walked back. 

“Sorry darling, I nearly forgot, what’s your name?” 

“Er... Alec.” He stuttered out, flustered. 

“Short for Alexander, am I right?” The way that the man pronounced Alexander made Alec’s crush on him grow by ten folds. 

Alec could only nod in agreement. 

“Well Alexander,” The customer pulled out his phone. “My name is Magnus and could you would be so kind to put your number on my phone. I would love to take you on a date next week.” 

Alec couldn’t help but smile shyly, as he got the phone from Magnus’ hand and wrote in his number. Alec handed the phone back to Magnus and he noticed that his name was being saved under ‘Pretty Boy’. Alec blushed once more. 

“Well Alexander, it was wonderful meeting you. I’ll text you a time and place for our date later tonight.” Magnus smiled and walked out the door. 

Alec leant against the counter in shock after Magnus left. He had a date with Magnus! An actually date! He had never been gladder to work a night shift at McDonald’s. As he went into the kitchen to clean up, he made himself a mental note to buy Izzy a box of chocolates, a very large box of chocolates.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope it was alright and made sense. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Visit my mess of a Tumblr blog if you want to just chat or send me prompts! I always love getting prompts. 
> 
> Tumblr: http://onceandfuturemoose.tumblr.com/


End file.
